


uh oh!

by margesimpson



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: A very embarrassing incident in Membrane's Labs.





	uh oh!

Professor Membrane couldn't leave his employees a moment alone with Zim.

"Sir, we were just curious if his antennae indicated-"

"Yes, yes I'm sure that you're very curious about many things about him. He's an _alien_, I'm not an idiot," he squinted at his name tag, "Martin."

"Oh no, sir, I would never-"

"Give me that," Membrane commanded, and then swiped the report from his employee's hand regardless.

He skimmed quickly through the results of their experiment, although little there might be. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by Martin's fidgeting next to him.

"We found that the subject responded positively to violent imagery," he stuttered, "and negatively to imagery categorized as conventionally positive, like images of babies, animals, and romantic couples engaged in-"

Membrane tried to tune Martin out. These so called "findings" were utterly useless to him. To want to study irken psychology solely based on one specimen was at the very least, reckless. He would have thrown this report out and rid of this group, if he had not come across his own name.

"What is this?" Membrane cut into Martin's ramblings, and gestured to the aforementioned article.

"Oh! Sir, this is what I was trying to tell you," he adjusted his glasses. "We found that, of course, the subject responded positively to mention or imagery of you, however, if our examination of the samples of his pheromones are correct, it leans more...well...less platonic or, passive."

"Huh."

"It's this strange overlap in which he responds negatively to human romantic persuasion, but when you are involved, he leans more positively. We wanted to inquiry into why-"

"You won't inquiry any more into this than you already have," Membrane stated coldly, "you do not have my permission to do so. If you do, you will be in violation of your contract with this company and such be terminated, do you understand."

Martin looked detejected, his shoulders falling. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

"If I find that you and your colleagues have decided upon yourselves to enact any more experiments on Zim," Membrane promptly filed away the report in his desk drawer, "you will also see inevitable termination. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good then. You may leave."

"Of course, sir. Thank you, sir."

When Martin closes the door behind him, Membrane buries his flushed face into his hands and felt like he was going to scream. Of course his underlings had to find out about Zim's affection for him before he did, _of course. _


End file.
